Eddy's Drapion
Eddy's Drapion is the seventh Pokemon currently owned by Eddy. Personality As a Skorupi, he was always eager to battle, and because of this, he hardly lets up in his attacks, making him a lethal weapon. He is efficient in verbal comebacks, proven when he made a few comebacks against Scrafty as a Scraggy. He also has a dry sense of humor, given that he makes puns whenever he can. He takes into pride his quick reaction to attacks and using his pincers to catch opponents and their attacks. With these two traits of his, he is physically and verbal without blindspots. Overview He first appeared in Route 14 in "Spooks & Punks", where he encountered the Eds and proceeded to battling Eddy's Scraggy. When Skorupi went to use Poison Fang, his attack was intercepted with a Hi Jump Kick from Scraggy, both sides taking damage. When Scraggy went to jump and use Brick Break, Skorupi shot him down with Venoshock, and used Bug Bite afterwards on a defenseless Scraggy and tossed him aside. When Skorupi went for a Poison Fang as soon as Scraggy arose yet again, he was unable to land the hit, for Scraggy struck first with Crunch, throwing Skorupi and dealing damage to him. Weakened, Skorupi was captured by Eddy and was almost immediately sent to his PC. In "A Bully's Karma", Skorupi was temporarily brought out of the PC to do a timed battle against Ed's Goomy. Skorupi started off by jumping and using Poison Fang, but was intercepted and damaged by a Dragon Breath. When Goomy used a second Dragon Breath, Skorupi dodged and used the dust as cover, waiting patiently and quietly and finally struck with a Bug Bite, dealing damage. When Skorupi used Poison Fang, Gomy used Bide and took the hit. Skorupi then used Venoshock, but the Poison-Type move failed to knock out Goomy, for the Dragon-Type had very little HP left and Goomy unleashed her massive Bide, making a huge explosion and making the earth shake. When everything cleared, Skorupi was unable to withstand it and had fainted from the Bide, losing the timed battle with a lot of time to spare. In "Factory Royal", Skorupi was taken out of Eddy's PC in exchange for Scrafty. Later, Skorupi was called out to battle against a Team Flare Grunt's Mightyena. When Mightyena used Swagger, Skorupi's Attack went up, yet he was confused. Despite being confused, Skorupi dealt a lot of damage with Bug Bite. Mightyena then used Roar, sending Skorupi back into his Poke Ball for the rest of the battle. In "Scorching Scorn", Skorupi was called out to battle against a wild Liepard on Route 15. After Liepard used Hone Claws, Eddy's Skorupi used Hone Claws, increasing his Attack and Accuracy. Liepard then went in for a Fake Out, but the attack failed, and left Skorupi an opening and used Bug Bite, inflicting a lot of damage. Skorupi then used Hone Claws again, and then was dealt damage by Liepard's Slash. Though he took the hit, he was able to grab Liepard and finish it with Big Bite, leveling up afterwards and evolved into Drapion. After evolving, Drapion basked in his new armor and admired how powerful he's become, though Charizard stated that he could do far better, much to Drapion's indifference. In "Fire and Ice", Drapion was called out to battle in Frost Cavern against the Kankers, alongside Double D's Heliolisk and Ed's Sliggoo. Drapion fought against Lee's Zangoose, their Crush Claw and Night Slash attacks ending in a draw, showing their equal power. Drapion back away and used Hone Claws to raise his Attack and Accuracy. Zangoose was later seen using X-Scissor, but Drapion caught it and used his strength to hold onto Zangoose, dealing a powerful blow with Poison Fang. After Zangoose used Swords Dance, she went up to Drapion with Crush Claw, but the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon had a few tricks up his arms, as he grabbed Zangoose's wrist and held her upside-down with his tail claw, rendering her unable to move. Having her incapacitated, Drapion used Hone Claws and finished her off with Night Slash. When Lee used her Mega Absol, Drapion was at a disadvantage, being overpowered by her Night Slash. He tried to use Bug Bite, but Mega Absol dodged it and then dodge Poison Fang. Unfortunately for Drapion, he was no match for Mega Absol's Slash and was defeated. In "The Pieces Move", Drapion and Dunsparce were both deposited into the PC in place of Venusaur and Lucario. In "Inverse Pests", Drapion was added back to Eddy's party, and was later called out on Route 18 to eat dinner with the other Pokemon. He was seen eating and conversing with how everyone had grown so much in just a short span of time, and Drapion threw a pun in at Aurorus, to which he hardily laughed. In "From Then to Now", Drapion was seen eating breakfast with the other Pokemon in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center. He made a joke with Scolipede, teasing her of how she was so easily mesmerized by sparkling array of beauty, to which he defended that he said the truth. In "Unpredictable", Drapion was called out to battle against a wild Carnivine on the raining Route 19. Drapion agitated Carnivine with his hardy jokes, which provoked the Grass-Type to strike with Crunch. At the same time, Drapion used Crunch as commanded. With his Defense and power, Drapion's Crunch won out in the end, making the wild Cranivine wince and left it open for Drapion to strike a hit in with Poison Fang. The super effective move was enough to defeat the wild Carnivine and Drapion commented that he could've done more, but accepted the Exp and the brief praise from Eddy. In "Burning Chills", Drapion was the first Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Ed and his Goodra. Drapion was the first to make his move by using Poison Fang, resulting in damage but no prison. In response, he took a Dragon Pulse attack and took some damage. He then tried Cross Poison, but the attack was intercepted and cancelled out by Dragon Pulse. Drapion then took a hefty Muddy Water attack, resulting in a small accuracy loss and a pun on how it was a washout. Drapion then used Hone Claws, raising his Attack and accuracy back to normal. Goodra then countered by using Rain Dance, making rain fall. Drapion went on offense once more and used Poison Fang, dealing more damage than before and poisoning Goodra at last. However, he realized his flaw and Goodra's Hydration kept her from getting poisoned. With a mighty Muddy Water, Drapion's Cross Poison wasn't enough to stop it, and the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon was defeated by Goodra's Rain Dance-influenced Muddy Water. In "Lost", Drapion was called out to participate in a Double Battle alongside Double D's Heliolisk on Route 20. As the opposing Aromatisse and Slurpuff were focused and misfiring at Heliolisk, Drapion got an opening with Poison Fang on Slurpuff, and the super effective move also badly poisoned Slurpuff. Aromatisse fired its Disarming Voice then, but Drapion hardly took damage at all. He then fired Cross Poison, shooting right through Disarming Voice and defeated Aromatisse. Slurpuff attacked Drapion then with Play Rough, and he had taken a slight beating as the Fairy-Type move had dealt much damage, but he soldiered on with Heliolisk diverting its attention long for him to combine his Cross Poison with Heliolisk's Volt Switch. With Slurpuff defeated, Eddy and Double D won, and Drapion watched with an approving grin as Eddy declined the money. In "Derniere Way", it was revealed that Drapion was deposited back into Eddy's PC. In "Once and for All", Drapion was withdrawn from the PC for Eddy's party. He was later called out and used as Eddy's fourth Pokemon against Kevin and his Victreebel after Eddy's Dunsparce was defeated. Victreebel attacked Drapion with Leaf Storm, but Drapion intercepted with Cross Poison, and his Poison-Type move won the draw, scoring a powerful hit against Victreebel. Drapion then waited for Eddy's orders as Victreebel went to attack with Leaf Blade, and he was successful in catching the Leaf Blade, taking no damage. With his tail still accessible, Drapion ducked and stabbed Victreebel with Poison Jab, defeating Kevin's fourth Pokemon. Drapion then stayed in, but he was left in despair when Kevin brought out Tyranitar, and her Sand Stream activated. Drapion was left at a huge disadvantage when Tyranitar Mega Evolved in front of him, and he felt like he didn't have much of a chance up close, to which Eddy agreed. Drapion, regardless, gave it his all with Cross Poison, but Mega Tyranitar's Dark Pulse went straight through and dealt damage towards Drapion. Drapion was buffeted by the sandstorm, and he was defeated by Mega Tyranitar's Stone Edge, sending him crashing to the ground. In "Efforts & Heart", Drapion had gotten his level up before being sent to the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Drapion was transferred from the PC to Eddy's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Crunch * Poison Fang * Cross Poison * Poison Jab Trivia * Drapion is the second Poison-Type Eddy obtained, and the seventh obtained overall. Category:Eddy's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Poison Type Category:Bug Type Category:Dark Type